Kitten and Masters
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry Potter's world is turned upside down. The light side is the evil one or at least some of them are. Voldemort is protecting Harry. Harry is also part cat thanks to a screwed up potion. Thanks to being part cat he now has mates. Multiple mates at that.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitten and Masters**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

(Thoughts)

 _Parseltongue_

Harry stared at the headmaster, the order of Phoenix, and the minister of magic in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were suppose to be good, but what he just overheard wasn't. They left and Harry grabbed the paper that had proof before he ran off.

"Professor Snape!" Harry called out when he saw them and grabbed Snape just as he apparated out to a death eater meeting. "Wait!"

Harry didn't realise that he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore and was at Voldemort's manor. He was focus on showing Snape the paper. He had to save Malfoy and the other dark family children. He also wanted to save himself for once in his life.

"Mr. Potter?"

"You have to see this." He shoved the paper into his professor's hand. "I...I didn't know who else to go to."

The death eaters and the dark lord watched at the potion master read the letter. His normally pale face turned red in anger. Harry flinched but didn't move. He hoped his professor would believe him.

"How did you come by this?" Severus asked Harry calmly.

"I….I went to the headmaster's office with a problem but I overheard them talking. I couldn't move after what I heard. I quickly hid when they began to leave and when the headmaster left I took one of the copies to show you."

"Thank you." He told Harry sincerely. "Now what problem did you have that you were going to tell the headmaster."

Harry blushed and removed the glamour. Everyone watched as two cat ears appeared on his head and a tail appeared between his butt and his lower back. Severus was the only one to see his eyes become cat like. His teeth also changed to to that of a cat.

"After Lunch I wasn't feeling well and I figured that since it was Saturday and we had no classes then I could take a nap. When I woke up I," Harry coughed, "had these extra appendages and changes."

"You went to go see him so that you knew what was going on." Harry nodded before he doubled over in pain. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry didn't answer. He was in too much pain to and when the pain became too much he passed out. Severus looked at his lord to see what to do.

"What is on the paper?"

Severus stepped over the boy and gave the letter to his lord. He then went back to the injured child and began looking him over. His lord however became enraged by what he read and looked at the potion master.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes."

"Put him in the guest bedroom and stay there with him. Check him over and make sure he is alright."

"Of course my lord." He picked Harry up and carried him off.

"Lucius?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Get all dark families in Britain with children. I don't care where they go as long as they fall under our ministry's jurisdiction and bring them here."

"Narcissa I want the rest of the dark families here also now that I have finished reading this."

"Alright." She too left.

"Of course." He was confused but went off to do as he was told.

Soon the room was filled with dark families that had children. All were curious and highly suspicious as to why they were called there. Even the dark families were curious. Even the death eaters were curious. Narcissa brought the rest of the families there. All were wondering why.

"I know that you are all wondering why you are here. Especially since I had Lucius and Narcissa bring most of you here even though some of you don't follow me. You might have realized that you are all dark families."

That caused those who didn't notice to look around the room. The man had been correct and that made their suspicion and curiosity rise even more. Voldemort didn't let anyone have a chance to talk as he began talking once more.

"Well a few moments ago the boy-who-lived came here by accident. He had been attempting to get his teacher's attention and had grabbed said teacher just as he apparated here."

"What did you do to him?" One asked as they interrupted.

"Nothing. He was completely unaware that he was even here. He was more focused on talking to his teacher then he was of looking around. He talked to him before handing over a paper."

"What was it?" Another interrupted.

Voldemort ignored this one and continued. "Mr. Potter fainted so I sent him with his teacher to go get him some care. I was handed the paper. I read it and it is the reason why you are here."

"My lord?" Lucius was concerned by the rage that came to his normally expressionless face.

"This paper is a copy of a draft for a new law. It may be a copy but it is dripping in their magic. It also has a list that I am sure you all will be enraged about."

"New law?"

Voldemort handed the paper to Lucius who proceeded to read it. He handed the paper over to another as he tried to rein in his rage. The others had a hard time doing the same but it was very hard. Considering what was on the paper it was understandable.

"My lord?" One of the light wizard death eater called out. "What is the draft that has caused you and the other dark wizards to become so angered?"

"No matter if they are loyal to me or not all dark families will be jailed. Their money and belonging will be given to a light family. Half of it will go to the ministry of course. If they have children then they will be given to the light family their money went to and be forced to be a slave to the light family. The list shows whose family gets whose money and child. For example Harry Potter's money and belonging will be given to the Weasley family. He would then become a sex slave to the entire family. Draco Malfoy will be given to the minister as a sex slave and he will receive their money."

The rest of the death eaters exploded with anger. Even they wouldn't do something like this and they were considered evil. Voldemort held up his hand and they went quiet.

"We will make sure this bill isn't passed. They won't win."

"What about Potter?" One of the non death eaters' asked.

"He will stay here where he can be safe."

"No harm will come to him?"

"No Lady Zabini there won't. I had stopped hunting him when I regained my sanity. Plus he was being manipulated into fighting."

"How?" She asked. "How was he manipulated?"

"He was abused then rescued by Dumbledore's loyal half-giant. The half-giant then told him how his parents killer was in Slytherin and how all Slytherins were evil. He paid Weasley and Granger to be his friends. They made sure to play on his guilt to have him fight."

"He was what?!"

"Somehow during my rebirth apart of my soul, which was in Potter, returned to me. It gave me back some of my sanity and I set about claiming the rest of my soul so that I my soul so that I can claim the rest of my sanity. Some of mr. Potter's memory was attached to the soul piece and therefore I saw them. It raised concern so I had sent Lucius to research the boy."

"I found him with a muggle family he was related to. There were wards in place so that no wizard except for a select few could enter the property but at the same time Potter couldn't leave without his muggle relatives or without a wizard escort of those who could enter." Lucius explained. "I watched the house when I could but I mostly had Fenrir Greyback watch it."

"I watched as they abused the poor boy. Pissed me off that I couldn't do anything." Fenrir growled.

"I also checked into their financials. They receive money for Harry from one of Harry's vaults." Lucius told them.

"One of the days I was watching Dumbledore went there. I overheard him tell the Dursleys that he would pay them more if they made the abuse worse but not enough to kill him." Fenrir informed them.

"That bastard!"

"He is indeed."

"You will take care of him, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. What is your plan for the wizarding world?"

"I want to start with the schools. Hogwarts, since Dumbledore became headmaster, has been labeled the worst in the magical world."

"What!?" Lord David exclaimed.

"With all the restrictions and classes taken away Hogwarts is the worst school to go to. The only reason purebloods are succeeding is that they receive private tutors."

"It is?! How come we are just learning this? How do you know?"

"Yes it is. Dumbledore and the ministry are the cause for no one getting a hold of this information. I only found out when I was travelling."

"I see." Lady Zabini said. "I would like to hear more about your plans for our world."

"I hope you don't mind waiting. I would like to check on my guest and it will be suspicious if you all stay here any longer."

"You are right."

"My loyal members can inform you if you like."

"Yes I do. I would also like to be informed about Mr. Potter's condition."

"I will keep you informed."

"Thank you."

"You and all the others are most welcome."

The death eaters and dark families left. Voldemort and Lucius, who stayed, went to check on Mr. Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

(Thoughts)

 _Parseltongue_

(With Snape)

Snape brought Harry to the guest bedroom. He laid Harry on the bed and began running a magical spell scan. It didn't take long for a scroll to appear.

Name: Hayden James Potter

Age: 16

Species: Neko; Forced Inheritance- Through potion.

Mates: Thomas M. Riddle-Slytherin, Lucius A. Malfoy, and Severus S. Snape

Snape was shocked when he read that part. His lord, Lucius, and himself were the brat's mate. He shook his head to clear his head and read on.

Blocks:

Magic- 90% blocked

Another shock coursed through him. He couldn't believe how far Dumbledore would go. He knew it was Dumbledore since his name had been in the caster spot. Blocking ones magic could kill him. Especially since it says that it was blocked since the night his parents died.

Magical Sight- 100% blocked; Caster- Albus Dumbledore (Casted on October 31st, 1981)

Parsel Magic- 80% blocked; Caster- Albus Dumbledore (Casted on October 31st, 1981)

Spells:

Compulsion spell; Casters- Albus Dumbledore (September 1st, 1991) Molly Weasley (July 31st, 1992) Hermione Granger (September 1st, 1992) Ronald Weasley (August 16th, 1993) and Ginny Weasley (August 22nd, 1995)

Loyalty spell; Casters- Albus Dumbledore (September 1st, 1991) Molly Weasley (July 31st, 1992) Hermione Granger (September 1st, 1992) Ronald Weasley (August 16th, 1993) and Ginny Weasley (August 22nd,1995)

Potions:

Compulsion Potion (Since September 1st, 1991)

Loyalty Potion- Keyed to; Albus Dumbledore (Since September 1st, 1991)

Love Potion- Keyed to; Ginny Weasley (Since September 1st, 1992)

Lust Potion- Keyed to; Ginny Weasley (Since August 18th, 1994)

Unidentifiable Potion (Since November 3rd, 1995)

Injuries:

Malnourished

Five broken bones incorrectly healed- 2 ribs, femur, radius, and ulna

Severe welts and cuts on back- 4 infected.

"Dear Merlin!" Severus gasped before calling a healer.

The healer arrived quickly. "Severus?" Healer Greengrass got his attention.

"Here read this." He gave the scroll to the man.

"Holy shit!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Poor kid."

"Indeed."

"You know what potions I need, right?"

"Yes I do." He left to go get them.

Healer Greengrass began to work. She took off his clothes except for his underwear. Next she began casting spells. Severus returned and began spelling the necessary potions directly into his stomach. He then put the magical paste onto his skin. By the time the two finished the meeting had ended and both were exhausted.

"I will be back in the morning."

"Of course." She left.

"Severus." Tom and Lucius were behind him. "How is he doing?"

Severus handed him both the before and after scans. Both read them and were in shock.

"Dear Merlin!" Lucius gasped out.

"How is he alive?"

"I honestly don't know." Severus answered tiredly.

"Go back and reveal nothing. All that happened was that we gained a new member and I am plotting something but I refuse to tell anyone even Lucius and you. Tell him that the new member was made an elite and had been covered the whole time and only I know who he is and he had been shown the guest rooms. His identity will remain a secret."

"Of course my lord." He left.

"Lucius we need to take control of the ministry. I want the minister out."

"He was at the meeting." Said a tired and weak voice.

"What?" Both turned to see Harry sitting up and staring at them.

"Fudge was at the meeting. He either has an original or a copy of the paper."

Voldemort looked at Lucius. "Get a hold of that or get someone to see it."

"Right away." Lucius left soon after.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused. It's not everyday one's view of the world is turned upside down."

"True."

"I just want to wake up."

"I bet."

"Stop that!"

"Excuse me?" He asked the distraught neko.

"Stop being sane and nice!"

"Huh?"

"It's so confusing. You're supposed to be mean, evil, and insane."

"Ah I see." He now realized the problem.

"Then please." Harry looked up at him tearfully.

"Hush!" He walked over to the bed and gathered the neko into his arms.

"I-I can't handle this." He sobbed into the man's chest.

"Yes you can."

"No, It's too much!"

"I know but you can." He rubbed Harry's back in comfort.

"How?"

"By taking it bit by bit."

"That doesn't help."

"Alright."

"Stop being nice to me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't believe it will do you any good."

"Why not?"

"It's not what you need and you need to see that I am different from what you were told."

"Stop it!"

"Not."

"Please I can't handle it."

"Yes you can."

"I-"

"Shhh. You can." He picked his mate up and placed him on his lap and hugged him close. "Like I said before just take it one step at a time."

"I'll try." He snuggled in.

"Good."

Harry fell asleep once more. Voldemort tightened his arms and laid them both down. Using his magic he covered them. He refused to let go of his new mate.

(With Severus and Dumbledore)

"Ah Severus my boy come in!" Severus cringed internally at being called 'my boy.'

"The dark lord is planning something but refuses to tell anyone, Lucius and myself included."

Albus frowned. "Try and find out."

"I will. He also has a new member. He was wearing the cloak and mask of the elite and only the dark lord knows who he is."

"That isn't good."

"I tried to ask the dark lord but he said the new member's identity was a secret. After the meeting he was shown to one of the guest bedrooms."

"You need to find out his identity."

"Of course Albus."

Severus was dismissed after that. Albus frowned and began to wonder who this knew follower was and why he was so important.

"Hold on. Severus never said whether or not he took the mark or not." He realized.

Severus had always told him who was marked and who wasn't. He must have been so focused on not knowing who it was that he forgot if he had gotten the mark or not.

"I'll ask him tomorrow."

Fawkes trilled unhappily. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do. He was bound to the old man.

"Shut up Fawkes."

Fawkes squeaked before leaving. He really hated being bound to that disrespectful man but there was nothing he could do. He had to wait for him to die before he could be free.

(Ministry of Magic)

Lucius quickly entered the ministry. He knew that the minister had gone home but tomorrow there would be a meeting. Madam Bones and Fudge would talk about how her department was doing and if it needed any money. Auror Greengrass, Davis, and Shacklebolt would also be there.

He found the paper and the folder with the DMLE budget proposal. He smirked and placed the paper inside before leaving.

"Perfect." He muttered as he entered the manor.

Severus and himself arrived at the same time. Each worried for their little mate. They smiled when they saw their kitten sleeping in their lord's arms.

"Severus you first."

"He suspects nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He ordered me to find out what you are planning and the new member's identity."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Good. Does he know that our little one is missing?"

"Not yet. The house elf that once belonged to Lucius packed his things and dropped them off in your office."

"Good. Lucius?"

Lucius smirked. "I found the paper. I then placed it and a copy of it in every budget folder for the DMLE on his desk. Madam Bones, Auror Greengrass, Auror Davis, and Auror Shacklebolt will be there. Each will see it once they open up their folder."

"Perfect."

"Indeed it is."

"We shall continue in the morning. Get some sleep."

Severus nodded before he kissed Harry's head. He left soon after. He wished he could stay but he couldn't risk it. Severus had to be at school. He was jealous of his lord and Lucius since they could stay with their mate.

Lucius changed clothes and climbed into bed. He smiled when Harry's new tail wrapped around his waist and when Harry grabbed his hand. Soon the two adult men fell asleep.


End file.
